This invention relates to an appartus for dividing a continuous sausage skein coming from a stuffing machine into individual sausages consisting of a device for rotating the sausage skein, a separating device for dividing the skein into individual sausages with at least two V-shaped, plate-shaped displacement elements driven rotatingly in opposite directions about one driving axis each, which are obliquely disposed in opposite directions so that the V-cutouts interlock staggeredly during the separating process and a conveyor device for the further conveying the divided sausages.
In a known device of this type (GDR-PS 247 829) the displacement elements for dividing a sausage skein into individual sausages are attached to true conveying rollers as ribs, which have a joint drive with a conveyor device so that only sausages of a given length can be produced. The displacement ribs affixed to the conveyor rollers span a relatively large passage when engaged both in an axial and in a radial direction so that some sausage meat remains in the sausage skin at the point of constriction and is lost.
The invention is based on the object of improving such a device to avoid such losses at the constrictions of the skein.